The present invention relates to a extremely compact weakened strut (shock tube assembly) support that will universally fit a plethora of different diameter shock tubes adapted to provide both safety and convenience for the user.
The life expectancy of motor vehicles has dramatically increased due to technological advances and with the cost of cars taking an all time high percentage out of the working classes' income, people are keeping their cars for longer periods. One of the components that commonly fail on vehicles is the pneumatic or hydraulic shock tube assembly or strut that hold the vehicle's hood up. These are expensive to replace whereas a simple inexpensive fix would work. The prior art is not universal, must be removed after each use and can damage the shock tube it is connected to if the hood is closed prematurely.
Henceforth, a universal fitting, permanently mounted weakened strut support would fulfill a long felt need in the automotive industry. This new invention utilizes and combines known and new technologies in a unique and novel configuration to overcome the aforementioned problems and accomplish this.